Please, Take Care of My Cousin
by Ve Wolowitz
Summary: Musim pancaroba memang musimnya penyakit mudah menyerang tubuh. Apalagi jika sedang kurang fit seperti Neji dan Naruto. Dengan keadaan demikian, Hinata tentu tak bisa menangani dua lelaki sekaligus. Akhirnya, ia meminta tolong kepada Tenten untuk merawat saudara sepupunya. R&R,please?


Summary: Musim pancaroba memang musimnya penyakit mudah menyerang tubuh. Apalagi jika sedang kurang fit seperti Neji dan Naruto. Dengan keadaan demikian, Hinata tentu tak bisa menangani dua lelaki sekaligus. Akhirnya, ia meminta tolong kepada Tenten untuk merawat saudara sepupunya.

 _Disclaimer_ : _Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's._

 _Warning:_ _OOC_ keras, kalimat gak begitu baku, _AU_ , _based on author's insane fantasy, inspired by The Big Bang Theory in 15th episode on season 6. Don't like, don't_ read. Gampang, kan? Wkwkwkwk.

 _Ve_ _Wolowitz_ _Proudly Present_

 _Please, Take Care of My Cousin  
_

 _Cast:_

 _Neji Hyuug_ _a_

 _Tenten_

 _Hinata Hyuuga  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suasana kelas hari ini tak seramai biasanya. Beberapa murid kelas 2 IPS I yang terkenal berisik kini sepi. Bukan tanpa sebab, sebagian dari mereka terkena flu. Termasuk para biang kerok, Naruto Uzumaki dan Kiba Inuzuka. Cuaca tak menentu sedang menyerang Konoha sejak beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan ketua kelas mereka, Hyuuga Neji, yang bertugas mengondisikan ikut terjangkit. Siswa-siswa yang masuk terlihat mengenakan syal dan jaket karena hawa dingin. Mereka pun tak perlu menghidupkan pendingin ruangan.

"Hhh, dingin sekali." keluh cewek bercepol dua sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangannya setelah duduk di kursi biasanya ia tempati.

"Benar, tak heran mengapa Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii tidak masuk hari ini." gadis beriris lavender yang duduk di samping kanan mendapati gumamannya soal cuaca.

"Neji tidak masuk? Kenapa?" Tenten membalikkan badan menghadap Hinata yang sibuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran, bertanya pada cewek bersurai biru tetapi tetap menjaga nadanya agar tidak terdengar terlalu panik.

Mendengar pujaan hati yang hingga saat ini masih bertepuk sebelah tangan tidak masuk sekolah cukup menghancurkan semangat. Hatinya ikut mencelos. Padahal selama ini Tenten sekadar tempat Neji membuang segala kegundahan hati apabila cowok jenius itu sedang ada masalah, salah satu contohnya mungkin pacarnya, Sakura Haruno. Terkadang terpikirkan oleh Tenten pria keren nan _cool_ seperti Neji bisa galau. Singkatnya, mereka tak lebih dari teman dekat.

Bukan cuma flu, _friendzone_ ikut menyerang pemuda-pemudi jaman sekarang.

"Ya, kau bisa rasakan cuaca akhir-akhir ini. Seperti Naruto-kun, dia terkena flu juga." jelasnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Sepertinya bukan hanya mereka, Lee, Ino, dan Chouji juga tidak masuk. Orang sesubur Chouji dan sesemangat Lee juga kena flu, ya."

"Kiba-kun juga. Lihatlah kelas ini. Sepi sekali, Tenten-chan."

"He em." Tenten mengangguk setuju sebelum _headset_ ia sumpalkan ke dalam telinga. Selagi menunggu jam pelajaran pertama, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu EDM kesukaannya ditambah membaca materi pelajaran yang akan datang pada _smartphone_. Di tengah menggulung halaman materi geografi, ia merasa cewek bermarga Hyuuga tersebut menjawil-jawil lengan atasnya. Tak ingin dicap sebagai cewek kasar, Tenten melapas salah satu manik yang menempel di telinga.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Eng, Tenten-chan, maukah kau menolongku?"

"Hm... Aku akan membantumu semampuku. _Gimana_?"

"Apa kau bersedia membantuku merawat kakak sepupuku di rumah?"

"Eh?!"

Ucapan Hinata dengan suara imutnya terdengar bak petir menyambar. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Merawat Neji? Yang benar saja? Lagipula Tenten belum melepas headset satunya lagi.

"Kenapa, Tenten-chan? _Daijobou_?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau yakin? Kenapa bukan kau saja, Hinata? Kau kan satu rumah dengannya." Tenten mencari alasan, bukannya ia tidak mau. Dia mungkin hanya belum siap. Dalam kenyataan, Tenten sudah sering petakilan bersama Neji yang tetap tenang, tetapi entah rasanya begitu berbeda jika ia yang akan merawat pria idamannya itu.

"Aku harus menginap di rumah Naruto-kun. Flu dia berat. Hanabi pergi keluar negeri bersama ayahku dan baru akan kembali sebulan lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bukankah pacarnya yang harus merawatnya?" Tenten masih berdalih walaupun terasa sesak di dada. Menjadi _tsundere_ tak selamanya indah.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Sakura dan Neji sudah putus?"

"Eh?!"

Lagi, perkataan Hinata kembali menyengat. Bagaimana bisa cewek yang terkenal inosen ini membuatnya syok untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit?

' _Apa? Dia putuskan hubungannya dengan orang keren bin ganteng seperti Neji? Sakura_ _goblok banget_! _Tapi, mungkinkah_?' itulah yang pikiran pertama Tenten begitu mendapat informasi panas. Ingin sekali rasanya Tenten mencubit tangannya sendiri sekeras mungkin. Entah harus senang atau sedih, perasaannya tercampur aduk. Namun, menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan membuatnya menjadi skeptis, Tenten harus mempertanyakan pernyataan Hinata barusan. Rasanya kurang bisa ia percayai.

Tenten menyipitkan mata. "Putus? Apa maksudmu? Dua minggu yang lalu aku masih menemani mereka pergi jalan-jalan."

"Itu kencan terakhir mereka. Tiga hari setelahnya, Sakura minta putus. Dan sebenarnya, flu Neji-nii sudah tidak parah, bahkan sudah lebih baik, faktor kuat yang membuat Neji-nii tidak masuk adalah patah hati."

Tenten tercengang. Tak disangka Neji yang sakit hati tidak datang kepadanya. Masalah kecil biasanya ia berkeluh kesah pada Tenten, giliran masalah yang lebih besar justru dipendam sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak saling kontak dalam seminggu terakhir. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Tenten terlalu fokus dengan pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga ia tidak mengikuti isu-isu sekolah.

' _Neji no ahou! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak bilang! Dasar sok strong!_ ' batin Tenten yang kini memaki Neji. Di balik wajah prihatin, Tenten begitu kesal. Antara dia benar-benar tertinggal jauh akan gosip sekolah dan sikap Neji seminggu ini.

"Ehm, tapi kemarin dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja?" Tenten melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia hanya berlagak tegar. Kau tidak tahu Neji-nii di rumah, kan? Bagaimanapun juga dia punya harga diri yang harus dijaga di depan publik."

"Benar juga, ya? Tapi, adakah alasan yang benar-benar kuat mengapa Sakura menyudahi hubungannya dengan Neji? Bukannya mengurusi hubungan orang, tapi, aku sekadar ingin tahu saja."

"Hhh, kau percaya adanya tikungan tajam, kan, Tenten-chan? Sakura berhasil direbut oleh Sasuke-kun." ujar Hinata. Tanpa diketahui, kepala tangan hampir terbentuk begitu Tenten mengetahui penyebabnya.

' _I knew it._ _Aku tahu selama ini kau tak pernah inginkan Neji! Sakura_ _begoo! Baka! Bakaa_!' dua kali Tenten menyerapahi salah satu teman bermainnya setelah alasan yang menurutnya masih bisa didebat melintas di telinga.

"Kurasa karena dia lebih suka kepada Sasuke. Dari awal sudah seperti itu." Tenten menempelkan telapak tangannya pada jidat. Merasa betapa payahnya informasi keadaan sang kolega.

"Jadi kau bisa merawatnya kan? Setidaknya temani dia di rumah. Tenang, aku sudah bilang kepada Neji-nii kalau kau akan ke rumah." Hinata tampak enteng mengatakannya.

"Eh?! Apa Neji tidak apa-apa?" Keraguan Tenten hingga saat ini belum bisa menghilang walau dia tahu dirinya merupakan salah satu orang terdekat.

"Dia sangat senang kalau kau berkunjung. Sepertinya dia butuh kau."

' _Mattaku_ , _baru sekarang dia butuh._ ' "Baiklah, kurasa tak apa. Lagipula besok hari Sabtu. Jadi, jam berapa aku harus datang?"

"Sekitar jam 7. Terimakasih, Tenten-chan."

"Sama-sama!"

xxx

 _Friday, 19:10 at Hyuuga Mansion..._

 _Ting tong..._

Gadis itu menunggu sembari membawa _paperbag_ berisi buah dan bahan memasak. Rencananya ia akan berlagak hanya tahu bahwa Neji terkena flu dan merawatnya. Tanpa membawa-bawa atau menyinggung soal gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Tangannya mengepal di depan sebagai bentuk semangat menjaga Neji hari ini. Jika memang nanti harus berbicara tentang Sakura, hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan, yang tentunya bukan menyuruhnya untuk memacarinya. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah mendorongnya untuk _move on_ karena masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di masa depan.

Akhirnya, ia kembali bisa mengomeli Neji.

"Oh, Tenten, kau benar-benar datang." Neji memeluk erat gadis di depannya sampai ia harus menjatuhkan bawaannya. Dia bahkan hampir tak bisa bernafas.

"Hngh, iya-iya, aku datang. Oi, lepaskan!" Tenten menggeliat di rengkuhan kuat Neji, seolah tak bisa lepas. Atau tepatnya lelaki yang rambutnya lebih panjang dari Tenten seperti tak mau melepasnya.

"Bwah, gila. Kau ingin membunuhku." Tenten mengelus dadanya begitu terbebas dari rangkulan super ketat Neji.

"Hm, ayo masuk." Neji mempersilakan Tenten memasuki ruang tengah. Tenten yang ada di belakangnya membuntut sambil berpikir keras. Setahunya, Hinata memberi informasi bahwa Neji begitu menderita di rumah, tetapi Neji justru terlihat bungah.

Gawat. Jangan-jangan Hinata mengerjainya? Tapi, dia tahu betul Naruto benar-benar sakit. Atau jangan-jangan putusnya Neji dengan Sakura merupakan _settingan_ belaka? Tidak mungkin, sebelumnya Tenten pergi ke super market untuk membeli apa yang dia bawa saat ini dan ia melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke berjalan dengan mesra. Tenten bahkan tidak bilang kepada Hinata jika ia akan belanja.

Oh, sepertinya Neji sudah tidak waras.

"Kau membeli itu semua?"

"He em, kau sedang flu kan? Aku akan membuatkanmu sup tofu. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

"Baiklah."

xxx

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur hendak memasak. Sambil merebus air, tangannya memotong sebalok tahu. Sebelumnya, sesekali Tenten menghela nafas. Dia hanya kelewat khawatir dengan kondisi Neji. Perut terasa mules. Perasaannya yang tak karuan dengan usaha ia buang jauh-jauh supaya tak mempengaruhi cita rasa masakan. Terlebih sup ini ia buat untuk seorang yang dikagumi.

" _I smell miso_..." Neji tetiba menggumam di belakangnya. Dada bidang yang menempel di punggung Tenten membuatnya terperanjat. Ditambah lagi, dagunya dengan seenak jidat mendarat di pundak gadis yang membeku. Dengan susah payah, Tenten harus mengelola suhu dan warna yang ada di wajahnya.

"Whoa, _easy, Man_! Dan tentu saja kau mencium bau miso karena aku membuat sup miso!" seru Tenten tak kuasa menoleh. " _Anyway_ , Neji, singkirkan dagumu dari pundakku. Geli, tau!" tambahnya. Sifat malu-malu-maunya itu mulai terlihat dan Neji hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah."

"Dan aku kesempitan, jadi, jaga jarak."

"Yakin?" Neji dengan nada menggoda. Nafasnya menderu, tubuhnya panas dingin. Ternyata berakhirnya masa pacaran Neji dengan Sakura sungguh mempengaruhi Neji. Dia benar-benar menjadi gila! Tenten bahkan yakin akan ada banyak kegilaan yang bakal dihadapi.

"Dasar kau!" Gadis yang _literally_ terpojok menyikut tepat pada rusuk Neji.

 _"_ Hngh! Sakit!"

"Makanya, lebih baik kau duduk saja. Kau masih sakit!" omelnya.

"Iya, iya. Omong-omong juga, aku membuatkanmu _Chinese Egg Pudding_ kesukaanmu, lho. Kau bisa memakannya nanti sambil _nonton_." dia memberitahu sembari berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Tenten yang berada di dapur menundukkan kepalanya. _Sweatdropped_. Setelah seminggu tak saling berhubungan, teman dekatnya sudah berubah drastis.

' _Apakah Sakura mengajarkannya memasak juga? Mentang-mentang Neji cantik, Sakura juga memberitahunya bagaimana cara memasak? Bagus._ '

Selain mengolah masakan, Tenten kini juga sibuk mengolah otaknya.

xxx

Tayangan film _action_ sedang berputar di saluran televisi kabel favorit Neji. Keduanya kini disibukkan dengan menonton dan bertukar masakan masing-masing di mana Neji memakan masakan Tenten, dan sebaliknya.

"Hm, aku harus jujur, _Chinese Egg Pudding_ -mu benar-benar lezat. Bahkan hampir menyaingi buatanku!" ucap Tenten kagum sambil mengeruk pudding berwarna kuning. Sesekali sikutnya menyenggol lengan Neji sebagai antisipasi agar dia tak acuh dengannya.

"Ya, sup mu juga enak. Garam dan merica yang kau tambahkan sangat pas." balas Neji ikut memuji. Dirinya tetap fokus pada layar televisi _home theater_.

"Serius, dari mana kau belajar ini? Rasanya aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu membuat pudding?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang terlontar. Keheningan yang mengisi atmosfer ruang tengah membuat Tenten berhenti melahap pudding. Disangka Neji benar-benar mengabaikannya, Tenten sedikit menjadi geram. Namun, setelah mengetahui bagaimana Neji terdiam, gadis beriris cokelat membatin panik.

Jangan-jangan dia belajar memasak dari Sakura? Tidak mungkin Neji memasak seenak ini. Sebelumnya dia pernah memasak, tapi hasilnya tak selezat sekarang. Dan titik beratnya bukanlah di situ. Tenten secara tak langsung menyinggung soal Sakura juga!

"Eng, Neji? Kau tak apa-apa?" dengan rasa penuh kekhawatiran, Tenten menggeser posisinya, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Neji yang datar dan konsentrasi pada tayangan- lebih seperti melamun.

"Hn." responsnya, berusaha tampil normal seperti biasa. Tanggapan singkat padat namun tak jelas yang biasa menjadi guyonan orang itu terdengar goyah. Tenten semakin tidak enak saat mendapati hidung Neji memerah. Berharap itu adalah bekas flu kemarin.

' _Kumohon, jangan menangis! Kumohon, jangan! Kumohon itu hanya ingusnya!_ ' _Inner_ Tenten mulai geger.

"O-oi! Kau menangis! Hey! Kau ini kenapa?" Tenten masih bertanya walaupun perkiraannya perihal Sakura 85% dia yakin akurat Tangannya ia letakkan di atas pundak temannya. Netra indah lavender Neji terpejam, air mata pun mengalir di pipinya. Sesekali Neji mendesah di tengah tangis-yang-beruntung-tidak-sampai-terisak.

Tenten yang berada di sampingnya menundukkan kepala, tak habis pikir betapa lemah Neji sekarang. Sakura benar-benar mempengaruhinya hingga membuat Neji terlampau _out of character_. Pastinya hal itu menyebabkan benak Tenten ikut panas. Tanpa disadari oleh lelaki yang biasa terlihat angkuh, sahabatnya itu membentuk kepalan tangan.

"Neji,"

"Hn."

 _Pow!_

Tinjuan keras berhasil melayang ke paras rupawannya. Tak pernah ia menyangka Tenten akan memukulnya sedemikian kuat. Mungkin jika Tenten mendaratkan sebuah tamparan tidaklah cukup dan dibutuhkan ribuan tamparan agar Neji sadar. Dielusnya bagian yang terkena hantaman penuh kasih sayang dari teman gadisnya itu.

"Ow, _what the hell_?" Neji merintih kesakitan sembari mengelus pipinya sendiri kemudian menghadap Tenten yang terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimal. Dirasa-rasa pipi mulusnya itu mendapatkan memar serius.

"Harusnya aku yang berteriak ' _W_ _hat the hell?!_ ' di wajahmu. Ada apa dengan dirimu ini? Apakah ini karena Sakura?" Tenten masih tersengal di tengah kemurkaan.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Kupikir kau tidak peduli dengan gosip sekolah."

"Ya, aku memang tidak peduli dan siapa yang tak tahu tentang itu. Meski aku terlambat mengetahuinya. Oke, _to the point_. Dengar, ya, Neji, sahabatku yang paling kuat bin tahan banting yang pernah kupunya..."

'Dan terganteng juga kusayang.' Tenten hanya bisa membatin. Jika dia keceplosan, Tenten mengira akan mendapatkan tinjuan juga dari Neji.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktumu hanya untuk berlarut-larut ria ke dalam kesedihan. Kau bahkan tidak masuk sekolah karena ini! Masih banyak urusan yang perlu kau hadapi. Jadi, yang harus kau lakukan adalah bangkit. Jangan sampai kalimat Sakura pada waktu itu mengalahkanmu, oke?" Tenten yang berapi-api di awal kalimatnya perlahan menjadi lembut di akhir. Dia kembali melayangkan pukulan kecil di lengan atas Neji yang tertutup oleh rambutnya yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"Aku mungkin belum pernah merasakan bagaimana sahabatmu menikungmu, tapi aku mengerti kok. Dan, kupikir Sakura akan rugi melepasmu hanya untuk Sasuke. Ya, kuakui Sasuke luar biasa, tapi kau tak kalah dengannya. Kau bisa dengar, kan, para penggemarmu yang sinting berteriak di sampingku saat menonton pertandingan basket dengan SMA Sunagakure." Tenten menggumam, mencoba menghiburnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak. Cukup senang karena Neji kembali tersenyum dan tergelak meski sebentar. Rupanya dia akan selamanya menjadi tampungan kesedihan cowok tampan dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hm, kau memujiku, Tenten. Oh iya, bagaimana bisa kau mengerti perasaanku sedangkan selama aku mengenalmu, kau belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun."

Skak mat! Cewek berkaus hitam itu sedikit salah mengambil jalan. Dengan cara apapun, dia harus mengondisikan dirinya agar tetap tenang walau terlanjur tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Eng, tentu saja aku mengerti! Aku juga punya perasaan! Dewasalah, Neji!" bentak Tenten sambil membuang muka. Rambut yang terkuncir dua terkibas di depan wajah Neji sehingga ia harus memundurkan sedikit wajahnya. Dia menyerobot kembali mangkuk berisi puding buatan seorang yang mematahkan hatinya.

"Hmh, hanya bercanda. Terima kasih." Neji hampir berbisik yang kemudian merangkul pundak Tenten yang masih mengambek.

"Hn. Sama-sama." Tenten sewot, mencoba persetan dengan situasi romantis ala persahabatan-rasa-pacaran yang menelan. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi.

"Tenten."

"Hn."

"Maukah kau menginap malam ini?"

"Eh?!"

Tenten yang semula ayem terkejut dengan perkataan cowok cantik di sampingnya. Reflek, dia melepas rengkuhan pundak Neji dan menunjukkan wajah kagetnya.

"Kau bersedia, bukan? Kau sudah menghiburku malam ini dan aku sudah membuat banyak _Chinese Egg Pudding_ untukmu." sekarang Neji mencoba menyogoknya dengan puding favoritnya. Cewek yang mendadak galau itu menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Salah siapa dia membuat puding dengan porsi besar.

" _Please_ , Tenten?"

Bahaya, pikir Tenten. Ketika Neji sudah memohon, tak ada yang bisa ia katakan selain "iya". Alih-alih menggunakan wajah lucu, dia lebih menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Itulah yang lebih ditakutkan cewek berdarah Cina tersebut.

"Apalagi, kau sudah memukulku. Sebagai ganti kau juga yang harus merawatku."

"B-b-b-baiklah. Maaf kalau soal itu. Nanti akan kukompres. Hehe. Tapi, kau harus berjanji hari Senin kau sudah masuk sekolah."

"Setuju." dia kembali merangkul pundak yang sempat lolos dan mengunyah kripik yang tersedia di meja lantaran supnya habis. Film aksi yang menggelegar di ruangan kembali menjadi fokus keduanya.

"Lalu di mana aku akan tidur? Aku tidak bawa baju ganti juga." Tenten mengambil mangkuk berisi puding tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan layar 72 inci di depan yang kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Tenang, pakai saja bajuku. Soal tidur di mana itu gampang."

"Kamar Hinata?"

"Tidak, kau tidur bersamaku di kamarku, tentu saja." Lagi-lagi, perkataan Neji membuatnya mules dan hampir tersedak.

"Ehm, jangan bercanda. Kalau begitu caranya, aku tak mau menginap." Tenten berdeham, mengancam enteng sembari mengeruk sisa-sisa di mangkuk.

"Okay, okay, di kamar Hinata."

Ibu jari Tenten teracung di depan rupanya. Terasa lega dan menyenangkan Neji tak mengajaknya berdebat panjang karena dia ingin konsentrasi pada film dan puding kesukaan.

xxx

 _Ddrrtt_

 _Saenai desho, konnan ja~_  
 _Watashi kimi no haato wo shidou shichau yo~_  
 _Dore dake sugoi no honto no tokoro wa?_  
 _Naked soul, wake up~_

"Hngh..." Tenten mengerang pelan mendengar nada dering dari telefon genggam mengusik tidur cantiknya. Dengan wajah masih terkubur pada bantal, tangannya meraba-raba meja mencari _handphone_ yang terus berdering dan berhasil diambilnya. Sebelum Tenten mengecek siapa yang menelfonnya pagi-pagi, ia mengucek mata sambil mencari kotoran yang kemudian ia sentil.

Alisnya berkerut melihat nama yang muncul. "Hinata?"

"Hng, halo, Hinata? Ada apa?"

" _Tenten-chan, bagaimana semalam? Berjalan dengan lancar_?" suara imut Hinata dari seberang terdengar lewat telefon.

"Ya, kakak sepupumu sedikit jadi sentimentil atau emosional atau apapun itu. Dan tentunya manja." lapor Tenten di tengah rasa kantuk masih menguasai.

" _Haha, dasar Neji-nii. Omong-omong, pulang jam berapa semalam?_ "

Sejenak Tenten terdiam, memikirkan jawaban apakah ia harus jujur atau bohong demi kebaikan. Lantaran Hinata adalah salah satu teman satu kelompok terlebih masih saudara dengan Neji, dia memilih jujur.

" _Tenten-chan? Kau masih di situ?_ "

"Ah, iya. Eng, sebenarnya aku masih di sini." dia menjawab apa adanya. Tak berharap Hinata akan mendapatinya dengan baik.

" _Apa? Kau menginap?_ " Hinata terdengar begitu terkejut membuat Tenten sedikit menjauhkan _gadget_ -nya dari telinga. Benar saja, ini tak akan berjalan baik.

"Y-ya. Karena Neji sudah memohon dan aku paling tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula semalam aku meninjunya karena aku perlu menyadarkan Neji. Dan dia membuatkanku _Chinese Egg Pudding,_ dia benar-benar tahu cara menyogokku." ujarnya.

" _Tenten-chan, dengar, kau harus segera pulang._ " Hinata tak pernah lebih serius sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar memperingatkannya seolah jika Tenten mengabaikan peringatan itu dia akan terancam. Sayang sekali Tenten tak menyadari itu.

"Kurasa aku akan di sini sampai nanti sore. Kasihan juga dia kalau kutinggal langsung." sanggahnya dengan nada agak ngeyel. Nampaknya rasa ngantuklah yang membuat Tenten sedikit lebih keras kepala. Dia hanya tak ingin berdebat. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja satu menit bangun tidur dan masih lelah melayani Neji semalam. Memberinya _gua sha_ , masase, dan lain-lain.

"Tenten! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo sarapan! Kubuatkan _sandwich_ dan _mozarella stick_!" suara Neji terdengar seru dari ruang tengah menyeru Tenten.

"Ya, Neji! Tunggu aku!" Tenten berteriak membalas.

" _Dia membuatkanmu makanan favoritmu, kan? Itulah yang membuatmu menjadi tawanan di sana, Tenten-chan. Kecuali kau memang mau bersamanya._ " Hinata yang awalnya mendesak seketika terdengar berubah pikiran. Lebih seperti memberi Tenten pilihan dan itu mencekat nafasnya. Warna merah muda untuk saat ini boleh menghiasi pipinya selagi tak ada orang di sekitar. Betapa panas wajahnya sekarang. Berharap Neji tidak menerobos masuk ke kamar. Ia pun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke wajah.

"Ehm, ya, kelihatannya kakak sepupumu masih menginginkanku di sini. Sudah, biarkan saja. Nanti juga aku pulang kok."

"Yakin kau bisa pulang? Sekarang kau cek di mana bajumu _._ " Hinata menginstruksi. Cewek yang masih duduk di atas ranjang Naruto itu mencoba menguji kebenaran firasat yang bergejolak kuat di hati.

Ibu jari Tenten menunjuk pada kursi yang berada di depan ranjang sebelum kepalanya menoleh. "Tenang, masih ada di- Oh, Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa? Apa Neji mencucinya? Dan kunci mobilku ikut raib!"

Benar saja. Rengekan Tenten menjadi bukti firasat kuat Hinata sungguh terjadi. Rupanya Neji secara mutlak akan menawan Tenten dan gadis yang dalam keadaan berantakan itu mengira ia tak akan bisa pulang malam ini. Dengan frustasi Tenten menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Oh, kalau soal kunci, coba kau cari di mangkuk dekat televisi. Semoga membantu. Maaf, Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun sudah bangun. Aku tutup sekarang, ya?_ "

"O-oi, Hinata! Tunggu- Sial."

Tenten membuang _handphone_ -nya ke sembarang arah di atas kasur Hinata. Dia menengadahkan kepala, lalu menghela nafas sambil memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Tentu dengan berpamitan pelan-pelan, kan? Dia harus mencobanya bila dia benar-benar ingin pulang.

Berdasarkan nada bicara Hinata, "bahaya" rupanya memang mengincarnya. Ya, kata bahaya ada dalam tanda kutip, menurut jiwa malu-malu-mau Tenten. Siapa yang tidak mau bersama seorang Hyuuga Neji? Lelaki sejuta pesona serta penggemar dan Tenten merupakan satu dari sejuta gadis yang bisa lengket dengannya. Andai saja ia bisa jujur dari lubuk hati, ia ingin bersamanya, menemani, dan merawatnya. Namun _inner_ yang gila selalu mengganggu dan ia sendiri mengutuk _inner_ -nya.

Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa agar ia bisa mengendalikan sikap malu-malu-kucingnya. Karena suasana di rumah dan di sekolah sangat jauh berbeda.

xxx

 _Sunday, 07:30_

Sinar matahari menyorot lurus menembus kaca jendela ruang tengah. Cahaya hangat itu membedil gadis yang berkuncir dua sedang berjalan, berjinjit menuju jendela. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Tampak mirip pencuri? Ya, tetapi dia bukanlah perampok. Tenten kini sedang berusaha pulang menggunakan rencana B. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengambil cara ini. Sudah pasti karena rencana A gagal total. Kemarin, dia sudah menggunakan berbagai alasan dari mulai tugas sekolah, pekerjaan rumah, bahkan sampai menemani ibunya ke salon dan Neji menolak semua alasan yang dibuat Tenten. Baju yang dicuci Neji sengaja tak dikembalikan sehingga ia masih menggunakan kaus super besar milik kakak sepupu Hinata tersebut dengan bawahan celana dalam. Beruntung kunci mobilnya bisa ia rebut kembali walaupun butuh perjuangan mencarinya di kamar Neji. Bahkan, saran dari Hinata tak berfungsi.

Lalu sebenarnya mengapa ia begitu ngotot untuk pulang? Bukannya ia lelah bersamanya atau menemani atau merawatnya. Dia sangat senang bisa menjaga Neji, hanya saja ia tidak tahan dengan rasa malunya dan perasaan itu tak mungkin jika tak ada penyebabnya. Neji memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, sangat baik, tapi terkadang tingkah yang menjurus bisa saja menjadikan persahabatan ini menjadi _friends with benefits_. Bukannya Tenten tidak mau, dia hanya merasa _friendzone_ sudah cukup menyiksa. Di samping itu, hubungan terlarang tersebut bisa memperparah _dere_ -nya.

"Huh, _tsundere_ sialan. Coba saja aku bisa mengendalikannya." rutuknya perlahan sembari membuka lebar jendela. Kaki kanannya mulai memanjat dan...

"KAU TAK AKAN PERGI KE MANA-MANA, TENTEN!"

Suara berat itu menggelegar di belakang Tenten. Sosok laki-laki dengan rambut panjang memeluknya dari belakang, menangkap mangsanya yang akan kabur sampai tertarik kembali masuk ke dalam. Nampaknya tingkat _friendzone_ bukanlah tempatnya, barangkali Neji akan menempatkannya ke level yang lebih tinggi.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

END

Sekali-kali lah bikin AU. Kupikir bakal pendek ternyata lumayan juga :') _I only write what's on my mind. Thanks for reading and drop your thoughts on review tab!_


End file.
